


Shadows

by Pandamerium



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Drabble, Empathy, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Shadow Plane, Shadow magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamerium/pseuds/Pandamerium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Empathy is like any other sense of touch, of seeing, of hearing, and suddenly without that anchor, without any perception at all, everything an empath has ever known falls away and there is nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

The lack of light for many humans is enough to increase anxiety and induce panic attacks. Shadows that move increase these symptoms and can even cause fainting. For others, a very few special others, the void of the shadow is just strange, and something that is nigh impossible to get used to.

One who relies on the collective noise around them, the energy from the populace that invades their mind every day without fail, may first find this shadow terrifying. The lack of bombardment on their walls, knowing there are emotions there but not latching on, is an unknown sensation and the unknown is scary.

Empathy is like any other sense of touch, of seeing, of hearing, and suddenly without that anchor, without any perception at all, everything an empath has ever known falls away and there is _nothing_. Nothing goes in or out, and there isn't even a sense of loss or emptiness because shadows are _full_ without feeling.

It's a strange unknown.

Perhaps, with subtle exposure over time, that strangeness could become familiar. That familiarity is permeated when there is a knowledge that someone you know holds the power over the void, and who wouldn't hurt you. Someone you could know almost nothing about, yet can trust in a way that goes beyond words.

If they wanted to, they would have done it. But they hadn't, and that is what makes them trustworthy.

That is why when light broke through the shades over the window, arousing him from sleep, he didn't panic when he felt an emotionless touch in his hair that contrasted with the heaviness encasing him. He blinked his eyes open once before he yawned quietly and turned over, facing away from the window. As he closed his eyes, the emotionless pressure returned and stroked up his cheek and into his hair. He buried his cheek into the soft pillow as the warmth of the covers sank back into his skin.

He barely registered the footsteps padding quietly toward the bed, but he did notice when the unfeeling touch was replaced by another touch that leaked whispers of devotion and admiration through cracks in otherwise solid walls. He leaned into the touch, reveling in the feelings. A shadow caressed his exposed collar and shoulders, persuading him to wake from his doze.

A cool pair of lips kissed his temple, and he opened green eyes still foggy with sleep. They focused on the man leaning over him. He turned onto his back and reached up with a pale hand to rub the sleep from his eyes.

“Good morning,” Hisoka greeted quietly, stifling a yawn. He wasn't tired though; he had the best sleep of his life last night and was content to being lazy so he could remain feeling like this – which was so unlike him. This was probably what having a good night's sleep meant.

“Good morning,” was the reply, accompanied by a warm smile. “Did you sleep well?”

He nodded. “Better than ever.” He couldn't keep the wonder of such a revelation out of his voice.

Cool blue eyes regarded him gently, which caused the feeling in his chest to flutter. “You've been looking tired these past couple days. I was starting to wonder if you would need some time off.”

Hisoka's cheeks turned pink. “That isn't necessary.”

“I suppose now it isn't.” It was teasing, light. “I'm glad the shadows were able to help,” Tatsumi went on, and the empath's eased mind took a minute to catch it.

Because it wasn't the shadows – it was _him_. Hisoka had long accepted the fact that shadows weren't truly void – not really, because they were extensions of _him_. And he _felt_ _for Hisoka_ in ways that were beyond the scope of the younger male's empathic understanding.

It came out in trickles, in small spurts, so as to not overwhelm him – something Tatsumi did well, and for which Hisoka was grateful for, preferring to take things in stride when he could. This was something delicate, especially for the empath, who had only recently become accustomed to the relationship he and Tatsumi had formed.

“ _You_ helped me,” Hisoka corrected, slowly shifting into a sitting position. The covers fell and he missed their warmth, but the sudden support against his back made up for the lack of pressure – a pressure that put him closer to Tatsumi. He looked up at the other man. “Thank you.”

Tatsumi responded to the statement with a single reflexive blink before he smiled, eyes warming. “You're welcome. Now.” He handed Hisoka the neatly-folded robe from the side of the bed. “How about breakfast?"


End file.
